slwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Virtual Wrestling Entertainment (VWE)
Virtual Wrestling Entertainment, under the name XWA (Xtreme Wrestling Action) at the time, was founded in the early part of October 2009 by Seth Cameron, Sidney Washborne, Loody Graves, Samtheman20 Jarvinen, Akasha Faulkes, and JW Beeswing. Virtual Wrestling Entertainment is currently and competely ran and operated by VWE Executive President Jenn Parkin, after Seth Cameron stepped down near the end of 2011 and remains the inactive CEO of the group by copyright and legal liability only. It's head bookers are Jenn Parkin and Tyress Serevi. The current on-screen Chairman is Benbe 'The Hero' Kirax. The weekly shows, as well as the vast majority of the VWE's Free-Per-View shows emanated from the Rezzedome on Rezzed TV Island until the closure of both in April 2011. After a 2-3 week hitus, VWE returned in the Metadome on Metamix Studio Island in early May of 2011. The majority of these weekly shows as well as EVERY Free-Per-View produced by the company were recorded by Rezzed.tv up untill it's closure in early 2011. VWE's shows are now recorded by Zarrakan Yue. Roster-Wrestlers "The Voodoo King" Acheron Nightfire - "The Gavel" Adune Snowpaw-VWE World Heavyweight Champion Ashe Cuervo "The Big Shot" Benja Nirvana- Hall Of Famer Broly Blackheart - 2013 Elimination Royale Winner "Perfection" Bryce Ketterley Celtdan McMahon Crip Inglewood "The Broken Code" Cody Houley Damien Hex David Hawk Actor Derrick Cult - Hall of Famer- Vwe International Champion El Tigre "Rampage" Jackson Doune John Dennis "The Houston Hazard" John Struk -Vwe Tag Team Champion Josh Poffo Justin Struk "The Enforcer" JW Beeswing Loody Graves - Co-founder, Former On-screen Chairman "The Hellhound" Kevin Faust Ren Blackheart Scott Hex Shinja Ugajin Surik Onamochi - King of the Arena-VWE Tag Team Champion Ultimo Tigre Blanco Xander Lucas Bombshells Black Mamba Brianna Afterthought Christina Krovac - VWE Women's Champion Hilary Lanfier - VWE Women's International Champion "The Hardcore Freak" Jenn Parkin Marionetta the Trickster Maxine Darkwatch Rie Kurihara Rubie Jules Tiffany Bowler Tyress Serevi - Hall Of Famer Vendetta Championships VWE World Heavyweight Championship - "The Anti Superstar" Shinja Ugajin VWE Tag Team Championship- Surik Onamochi & John Struk VWE Grid Championship- John Dennis VWE Womens Championship - Christina Krovac VWE International Championship - Broly Blackheart VWE Women's International Championship - Hilary Lanfier Alumni (Accomplished Former VWE Stars) Akasha Faulkes - Co-Founder, General Manager of VWE Primetime (Formerly known as XWA Unleashed, from October 2009 to end of June 2010), First XWA/VWE Xtreme Women's Champion Benbe "The Hero" Kirax - Hall Of Famer, Current Executive Vice President, Current On-screen Chairman Brakman Wylder - Hall Of Famer, First ever grandslam Champion (World, U.S., Euro, Tag, and Exhibition Titles) Seth Cameron - Co-founder, Former Executive President (from 2009 to 2011) and On-screen Chairman, Hall Of Famer Sidney Washborne - First XWA/VWE World Heavyweight Champion Kimberly Soulstar - Hall Of Famer, Former VWE Women's Champion Tamsi Morlin - Hall Of Famer Elisa Riddler - Former VWE Women's Champion, Hall Of Famer Vendetta - First ever VWE Women's Champion Tony "Lil T" Hanson- Hall Of Famer Weekly Shows Primetime-Wednesdays at 5pm eXperince-Thursdays at 3pm Edge-Fridays as 6pm Free-Per-View shows Current WrestleSeries-December 13th Fallout-TBD 2014 Frostbyte-TBD 2014 King Of The Arena-TBD 2014 BeachBrawl-TBD 2014 Former Dead End-2012 Girls Night Out-2011 Old School-2010 Massacre-2010 XWA WrestleSeries I-2009 WrestleSeries II-2010 WrestleSeries III-2011 WrestleSeries IV-2012 Versus-2011, 2012 History of the VWE ''Founding and the HKWF Merger'' As the fall of 2009 four groups came together to create a promotion that would suceed past the expectations of most at the time. Together four small company owners (Akasha Faulkes, PWL Owner Samtheman20 Jarvenin, GCW Owner Loody Graves, and AHWF Owner JW Beeswing) united their resources with help of Seth Cameron and Sidney Washborne to create a place that would collaborate talent into a dual fed alliance called "WCA" Wrestling Central Alliance. The two brands were called MPW and GXWF(Later known as XWA). Based on a committee system, the WCA suffered many debates and disagreements which led to the consolidation of the two brands into the XWA. In time, this led to Seth Cameron leading the company due to his experience and resources. Shortly after the merger into the XWA, the promotion exploded with new talent, high quality shows and attracted attention extremely quick. Using the ACPWS (Alpin Criss Pro Wrestling System), XWA began drawing impressive crowds, filling up their arenas, and drawing controversy at every corner. The Roster of the XWA held many Veterans and New talent that in time would become the Legends and Veterans of today's SL Wrestling Generation. Shortly after one of the most successful events held in the VWE (WrestleSeries I), The XWA brand would receive a television deal with Rezzed.tv for it's Wednesday and Friday shows. In the same timeframe, Louve McMahon and her HKWF were drawing good crowds, but issues backstage and the departure of certain management figures left her with few options. One of said options was to join forces and eventually merge with the XWA, who were on friendly terms. In December of 2009, the merger took place, bringing the HKWF under the XWA's banner and bringing all of the talent with it. In 2010 the XWA would rebrand to VWE: Virtual Wrestling Entertainment (due to copyright issues). From there it would see the birth of what some considered to be the #1 Wrestling Organization (at the time). With Controversial storylines, innovative sets, designs, and effects, as well as near-professional entrance videos and T.V. Production, VWE was performing every week, twice a week on live stream TV. The company was aired on Icarus TV with the rest of the Rezzed.tv programs. ''Modern Era'' Since the 2009/10, VWE has formed and disbanded an alliance with HAWX and OEW and the step down of active manager and VWE Executive President Seth Cameron, who gave control of the company to Jenn Parkin. 2011 saw controversial and non-controversial depatures of many former superstars and legends, and has since brought itself into a new Era, with many new stars stepping up the ladder for their turn in the spotlight. After having it's third consecutive sucessful WrestleSeries Event, the VWE has had many trials but has continued to thrive for each and every event to coming. The VWE held the fourth WrestleSeries event on December 14, 2012. Closing out a monumental year, which saw the 3rd Anniversary of Edge along with many other great achievments, both by the company and by it's wrestlers.